


Hidden Places and Heartbreaks

by Ironspiidey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Peter Parker is a Mess, Unrequited Love, gay ships are yay ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironspiidey/pseuds/Ironspiidey
Summary: Tony puts his foot in his mouth a lot, but this one takes the cake he’s sure of it.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Hidden Places and Heartbreaks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey dudes, I I know I haven’t posted in a hot minute and those stories have not be forgotten but after reading this post from tumblr, it just gave me a muse that refused to leave!! I swear those other stories will be updated soon.
> 
> Original fic that gave me the muse: https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/post/614395456968065024/hes-not-my-boyfriend

Peter Parker may be young but he’s not dumb, he knows his mentor and long-time crush flirts with a lot of people. All the avengers have been subject to it one time or another but sometimes Peter wonders if he isn’t different when it comes to the older man. Sometimes Mr. Stark will look at him a little too long, his fingers that brush Peter’s as he hands him his mug for hot cocoa in the morning seems to happen too often to be accidental.

Peter knows he isn’t much, just a lanky kid that is only special because of his powers, but Mr. Stark laughs, actually laughs at Peter’s corny nerd jokes. He cuddles up to him during movie nights with the other avengers. Sure, he teases and is affectionate with most people but it just, Peter shakes his head.

“Stop it Parker, your getting lost in your head.” Peter mumbles to himself as he walks into the kitchen, since graduating and becoming more active as an Avenger and his internship at SI Tony offered for Peter to have a room in Tony’s private quarters where he could have all the freedom he needed but also a safe space. At first Peter tried to dodge the offer, using Aunt May as an excuse that he was all she had, but after her coming in his room worried after one too many nightmares the young hero said yes.

Peter was still lost in thought when he heard Nat starting to raise her voice thanks to his super hearing

“Stark don’t be so dumb; you need to be thinking about someone else other then yourself for five goddamn minutes!”

That made Peter frown, Mr. Stark was not dumb by any means. he finished making his cocoa and slowly crept in the direction of the voices.

“Selfish? Your calling me selfish because I’m close with Peter? He’s not a fucking child Natalie. He knows the difference.”

“I think you give him too much credit Stark. He may not be 15 anymore and he’s been through hell but he’s in love with you and I think your either too stubborn to realize it and want to pretend you don’t see how he looks at you or your really that stupid.”

Peter slowly tilted his head in the direction of the tv where he could see the reflection of both Nat and Mr. Stark out on the balcony and Nat looked pissed. He swallowed roughly at the mention of himself. He knew nothing good was bound to come from listening to this conversation, but Peter just couldn’t move even if he wanted to, which he didn’t not really.

“I think you don’t give him enough, just because I spend a lot okay most of my time with him doesn’t mean I’m automatically trying to get with him! I don’t always think with my dick for fuck sake.”

Peter’s heart dropped into his throat and his cup fell from his hand and smashed as it hit the floor. Which made both Nat and Mr. Stark jump and turn to the open patio door. Mr. Stark doesn’t want him. God he was an idiot.

“Pete…” the older man said with a look of horror on his face

Peter quickly snapped out of it, he looked at where his mug dropped and then up to the two out on the balcony. “Uh, it slipped… I’ll go get a broom?” Peter bit his lip to try and keep his emotions in check but based on how much pity was on both their faces he wasn’t doing such a good job.

Peter ran down the hall to grab a broom before anyone could say anything else, but he heard Tony running towards him. “Petey wait a second.”

Peter knew he wouldn’t be able to clean up his mess without having to talk so instead he made a beeline for the elevator not stopping for Tony practically yelling at him to stop.

“Peter please wait a minute, lets talk about this a second.”

“Peter!!!!”

“Fuck sake, Peter Benjamin Parker wait one goddamn minute!!”

That was the last thing Peter heard as he pressed the button for the lab, and he seen such a look on Mr. Starks face that was just a mix of sadness and pity. Peter swore in that moment he would never make such a stupid mistake again. He kept his emotions in check mostly, only a few tears sliding down as the doors shut.

Peter took a deep breath which turned into a pathetic sob “Shit. I’m so goddamn stupid. Good one Parker.” He mumbles to himself “You ruined the only real good thing you’ve ever had.”

Peter sniffed as he walked into the lab where Mr. Stark kept one of the Spiderman suits so he could make a quick exit. Peter walked by one of tables and seen the stupid project he was doing as a surprise for the older man, it was the needle that broke the haystack. Peter broke down as he slid down the wall, tears streaming freely down his face. How could he be so stupid? Mr. Stark is so amazing; he could be with anyone! He didn’t need to lower his standards to someone like Peter. He was just being nice to the younger man and Peter went and screwed that up! Peter started to rock back and forth as the tears kept streaming, wrapped his arms around his knees and sobbed into his legs. His heart truly in a million pieces. He didn’t even notice Friday asking him if he was okay multiple times, but he did hear when the elevator pinged.

Peter jumped up and ducked behind the table seeing both Nat and Tony going through the lab rooms, trying to find Peter.

* * *

“Nat now is not the fucking time, I gotta find him.”

“and tell him what exactly? I don’t know about you, but I seen that look on his face Tony.” She tugged on his shoulder to stop him.

Peter took his chance, darted for the suit and ran towards the window for a quick exit.

“What? I can’t just let him walk out like that! He needs the whole story.”

Nat went to open her mouth when she seen Peter making his way to the window “Peter stop!”

Tony whipped his head around “Peter!” Tony started to rush to him, which just made the younger man bolt.

Peter was thankful he fell asleep in joggers; it was easy to activate the suit over the pants. He didn’t say anything just jumped out the window, missing Tony’s look and anger at himself.

“Fuck!” Tony smashed his fist into the wall next to the window Peter just jumped out of.

“Tony.”

“Go fuck yourself. Away from me.” Tony cut her off

“Excuse me? This isn’t my fault!”

“If you would have kept your nose out of my goddamn business, Peter wouldn’t be swinging all over New York right now! Its fucking dangerous! He could get hurt.”

“He’ll be fine, He took his suit.” Nat tried to reason

“Normally yes, but not only is he crying, that suit doesn’t have any major weapons attached to it. He wasn’t finished. I’m not even sure if KAREN is attached to it for fuck sake.”

* * *

Peter kept swinging until he made it as far away from Mr. Stark and Manhattan as he could. He gave a sad laugh as he realised he was making his way to a hidden beach off of Great Kills Park, a place Uncle Ben would take him to get away from the city, after a bad week or even just to relax just the two of them.

Peter pressed the middle of his suit as he landed in the park, thankful that since it was so early no one was in sight. He slipped out of the suit and took the button that was left and slipped it in his pants pocket. He walked past the paths the general public took until he seen a little walkway, mostly overgrown. He slumped down against a tree once he made it to his and Bens spot.

“Fuck, what am I going to do?” he said out loud, banging his head softly against the tree. He couldn’t stop thinking of how Mr. Stark looked at him, how was he ever going to return to the tower and deal with that? 

His thoughts were interrupted as his phone buzzed in his pocket. He sniffed as he seen the messages from Mr. Stark

_Mr. S- Pete will you please come back?_

_Mr. S- Where did you go?_

_Mr. S- please pick up your phone._

Peter shook his head and turned his phone off, not trusting himself to respond right now. Peter just sat there for hours and hours, kept playing the mornings events over and over again in his head. Part of him wanted to call Mr. Stark and say its all fine, that he walked out because of something unrelated but he knew that the older man would never fall for it. How could he? Peter still hadn’t stopped crying and based on how high the sun was in the sky he definitely had been gone a few hours.

Peter knew he couldn’t hide from his problems forever, so he turned his phone back on, it buzzed and vibrated for a good 3 minutes as the messages came through. There were a few normal notifications from Ned and MJ, 20 missed calls from Tony, 14 missed facetimes from Tony, 2 missed calls from May and several texts from both May and Tony. Peter opened May’s first

M- _Morning Sweetie, hope your having a good day. I was thinking we could go out for lunch if your not too busy for your aunt :P_

_M- Peter don’t ignore me, I raised you better then that thank you._

_M- Okay now I’m getting worried, not only are you ignoring me, I have a worried Tony Stark sitting on my couch._

Peter’s eyes practically bulged out of his head. Mr. Stark went to his aunts apparently. Jesus. He didn’t tell her what happened did he? Fuck fuck fuck. He was about to reply when a voice message came through from Tony. He quickly went to their conversation, scrolling passed the messages of how he was sorry and just wanted to talk until he reached the voice clip

“ _Hey Peter, I uh know you don’t want to talk to me, but I would really like to talk to you. At least know if your okay because I’m worried spiderling. I get if you don’t want to talk to me because of what I said but you don’t know everything. Please just give me a text or something. You haven’t been in the suit since 8am and its almost noon. I need to know your okay? Okay… “_

Peter took a deep breath and just stared at his phone. What was he supposed to now? Sure Mr. Stark really sounded upset, but he still didn’t love Peter. Should he just pretend everything was okay that he was fine? The thought alone gave a taste of bile in his mouth. Fate made the decision for him as he went to get up, the phone slipped through his fingers and he accidently hit the video call button. Of course, before he was able to hit the hang up button the older man picked up and seen how Peter had been crying.

“Peter oh thank god!”

Peter’s eyes widen in shock looking at the background behind Mr. Stark, it was his old living room. May had texted saying Tony was there back at 10am and he was still there? Why?

“Hi Mr. Stark.”

“Peter are you okay?”

Peter nodded. “Are you at Mays?”

Mr. Stark cleared his throat. “Yeah... I thought you’d come back here instead of the tower, so I’ve been hanging out here.”

“Peter is that you? “May grabbed the phone out of the billionaire’s hands. “We need to have a word young man. For one turning your phone off and ignoring the people that love you isn’t okay.”

Peter looked at his phone in confusion at Mays remark. Oh god. He didn’t misinterpret Mr. Starks feelings so badly that he only thought of Peter on a friend/pseudo family level. Peter bit his lip to prevent another string of tears from flowing as Mr. Stark coughed awkwardly.

May gave the man a look “What did I… Oh.” May shook her head and turned back to the phone.

“Peter you really should give Mr. Stark a chance to explain himself. He might surprize you. I know he did me. Learned more about the both of you then I ever wanted to really. I would also prefer if it wasn’t in my living room over video chat.” May passed the phone back over to the other man.

“What do you say Pete? Give me a chance to explain?”

Peter just looked at his screen, how could he? Why did Mr. Stark look so sad?

“It’s okay, I know this is all my fault Mr. Stark don’t worry I’ll get over it.”

“Peter no, please just give me a minute to explain.” Tony begged.

Peter gave him a look. “We don’t need to drag this out. its fine Mr. Stark I’m just a kid who doesn’t know how to realise the difference between just being nice to someone and liking them.. I’m okay though so you can leave my Aunts. Bye!” Peter quickly hung up and put his phone on silent this time.

* * *

Tony groaned as the call disconnected.

“He hung up, didn’t he?”

Tony just nodded and pocketed his phone. “No chance you knew where he was?”

May just looked at him a second before her mouth opened. “Hmm well maybe.” Without another word, she ran down the hall and came back with a picture frame. Inside it was a picture of a much younger Peter hanging upside down from a tree. “I think it was here. Ben used to take Peter out of town, now all I can tell you is its at those parks near the harbour on Staten Island”

Mr. Stark nodded “Great Kills Harbour?

“Yes! That’s the place.” May answered taking the photo frame back

He slipped his glasses on “Hey Fri, can you narrow down where this may have been taken. It’s near Great Kills.” A few moments of silence until some pictures came up.

‘Based on the vegetation and plant life in the picture it looks to be somewhere in Great Kills Park, but not at any public beach access sir.’

Tony sighed but perked up at the AI’s next suggestion “It appears Mr. Parker’s phone is still on, should I track his location”

“Yes please.”

After FRIDAY was able to locate where Peter was, Tony thanked May for her help and quickly headed for the roof, pressing in on the gauntlet on his wrist, bringing his suit to life. As it materialized around him.

He quickly flew into the sky, thoughts of trying to find a way to make the younger man see he cared about him heavy on his mind. He worried all Peter would think he was trying to make the younger man feel better, but it was so much more than that. It took longer than he would have liked but less than half an hour he was able to locate the younger man sitting on a branch looking out to water and it was clear he had been crying again.

“Peter!” Tony spoke up as he landed on the beachside. He seen how shocked he was at seeing Tony there, but he needed to make sure Peter didn’t run off. He stepped out of his suit and slowly made his way to the younger man

“I need you to not run from me. Just listen okay?”

Peter swallowed but nodded knowing if Mr. Stark found him here there wasn’t going to be anywhere else to hide.

“I’m so sorry you had to hear that this morning Peter, there is so much more going on here. I care about you.”

“I know, just not the way I want you to.” Peter mumbled looking down.

Mr. Stark’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Wait? Did I get this all wrong?” Tony swallowed nervously.

Peter got down from the tree and walked up to Mr. Stark “Mr. Stark, I just I love you in a way I’m not meant to, I get it. I’m the dumb kid and you’re the hot, super attractive guy that could have anyone. I just... I just misunderstood.” Peter looked down at his hands, he couldn’t stand to look at him again, it was tearing him apart.

Tony shakes his head and tilts his chin up so Peter must look at him. “For being brilliant, your really dumb Peter Parker.” Without waiting for Peter to respond, Tony presses his lips against the younger mans softly.

“I love you Peter Benjamin Parker.” He pressed another firm kiss against his lips again before pulling away.


End file.
